


The Lost Boys

by dotokkiii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Iwaoi peterpan/Captain Hook au, M/M, Matsumaki arguing in the back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotokkiii/pseuds/dotokkiii
Summary: Captain Iwaizumi is known as the fearsome pirate with a hook for his hand. Along with his crew Sejioh, they terrorize Neverland, a seemingly beautiful paradise for youths run by Peter Pan.However, the truth is darker than it seems. Peter Pan is a murderer that kills any lost boy that grows into adulthood.Iwaizumi and his crew are merely the ones lucky enough to have escaped Peter Pan’s wrath. And Iwaizumi would do anything, anything, to defeat him and get his friend back.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 4





	The Lost Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Iwaoi brain rot. Literally just thought of this but hopefully I’ll get the first chapter out soon.

_Jump, just jump little one, your wings will help you fly.  
_


End file.
